Silent whispers of love
by YunaMarth
Summary: My first SasuSaku fic. When Naruto and Sasuke are fighting harsher than ever, Sakura feels frustrated. What's the meaning behind the fight?
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired girl walked cautiously in the forest next to the village of Konoha. She was out of breath as she had been running without destination for about an hour. Her movement was slowing down. Tears brushed her cheeks under her emerald eyes, which were turning red from crying. She was confused and worried sick about her teammates, both young men with passionate personalities.  
>These days those two had been so distant and unfriendly with each other for a reason she wasn't aware of. For them, disagreements weren't that rare though. These two were the best of friends, like brothers, but didn't really show it.<p>

But this time it was different. It wasn't just a fight with shallow words... They were cold to each other. For Sasuke to be cold was everyday life, but Naruto… The word 'cold' didn't suit him at all. He was always buzzing around Sasuke, trying to pick a fight, irritate him... But now he didn't even look at him. They didn't shout calling each other names nor did they punch each other playfully. And she was there, standing right between them.  
>Sakura felt so sad over it. She stopped next to a big tree and sat on the ground shaking. She didn't know what to do anymore. Why were the guys acting like that? They didn't hate each other... Did they? Tears were falling on her lap, making wet spots on the fabric of her dress. Once again she couldn't do anything for them. Admitting the fact made it even more painful.<p>

Something small hit the ground close to her left foot. Sakura sharpened as she stood up swiftly. She looked around her, trying to figure out what that small thing was and where did it come from. Another one reached the ground between her feet. Sakura figured it came from above and raised her eyes up to the branches above her. She was alert, ready to fight if she had to. Her hand touched her right leg, where her shuriken container normally located. Damn! She had taken it off at home before deciding to go out... Well... She could fight without them. Then her eyes detected where the person throwing small objects was. That someone was sitting right above her.  
>"Who's there?" Sakura yelled trying to identify the person. Yet another thing flew from his direction, hitting Sakuras forehead. She gave off a shriek, rubbing her sore forehead. A small, flat and shiny rock lied on the ground before her. Sakura stared the stone with watery eyes. She now knew who the person was.<p>

Raven haired boy with cold, spiritless onyx eyes jumped down right before Sakura, pushing his hands right down the pockets of his white shorts. "Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked with broken voice. She was very embarrassed and disappointed in herself. She hadn't identified Sasuke, the love of her life, in the first place. How pathetic was she... Sakura blushed unable to meet Sasuke's glare. The boy didn't show any warm or calming emotions. He just leaned his back against the tree staring Sakura with his dark eyes.  
>"Why were you crying?" he asked without blinking his eyes. Sakura swallowed. Sasuke had seen her crying. A warm feeling of appreciation made her heart bound faster. She moisturised her desert dry lips, trying to find words while raising her eyes to meet his. A small hint of worry was reflecting from his eyes. Sakura was sure she was seeing things. There was no way Sasuke would've been worried about her. She tried to smile in as usual way as she could. Her heart was pounding harder all the time. She was alone in the woods with Sasuke-kun... How could she calm down while the handsome young man eyed her every move?<p>

"Crying? I wasn't..." Once again she was avoiding Sasuke's stare.  
>Sasuke moved quickly, shifting Sakura to where he had stood seconds ago - between the tree and him - pushing Sakura against the tree with his left hand against her right wrist. "You're lying," he hissed holding Sakura's head so she couldn't avoid him anymore. The girl was trembling all over. She was surprised. Sasuke had never acted like that. He stared Sakura straight into her astonished eyes. His left hand was surprisingly close to her hip. Sakuras body was tingling and she couldn't move. Sasuke's face was so close to hers that she actually felt his hot breath on her cheek. For a second Sakura closed her eyes just to feel his scent. The whole moment was so unreal she wasn't sure if it was all just a dream.<p>

But then, at the moment Sakura was about to let loose to her feelings, Sasuke stepped back, releasing Sakura from his hold. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to - his eyes told enough with cold, hard stare. Sakura understood that she hadn't answered if what she had said was false or not. But the truth was she wanted to be with Sasuke-kun so much that she had actually forgotten her agony.  
>"I just... Why? Why are you fighting with Naruto?" she asked, landing safely from cloud nine. It was Sasuke's turn to look a bit surprised. Sakura tried to read his reaction when his eyes softened a little. He looked like he was having a hard time answering. Sakura became even more worried. Sasuke's response was like a living exclamation mark. It was truly something bigger, their fight that is.<br>"It's none of your business." Sasuke whispered turning half away from Sakura, avoiding the suffering girl. Sakura couldn't hold her tears any longer. She was getting angry from all the ignorance, biting her lip hard.

"Why do you do this to me, Sasuke-kun? First you want me to be honest with you and then you push me away! What is the matter with you?" she yelled blinded by her tears. Sasuke didn't react. He stood there - face hidden in his bluish hair - ignoring crying Sakura. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, trying to make him face her, but he pulled it away swiftly. Sakura stared him, feeling lonelier than ever. She leaned forward ready to grab Sasukes hand again, when he suddenly turned.  
>"Naruto's in love with you!" he said staring right into Sakura's emerald eyes annoyed, pissed. Then he turned away, disappearing into the darkening forest. Sakura stood still, watching the spot Sasuke had stood at just a moment ago. Her eyes were blank, like all her emotions had disappeared and all she had left was frustration.<br>"Naruto is...?" she repeated quietly, shivering once and then... Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Team 7 was supposed to do a mission together. Sakura stood at the bridge watching the river flow slowly, peacefully. In fact she didn't see it in her eyes. Her mind wasn't there.  
>She was the first one at the meeting place, which was pretty normal. Sakura kept repeating yesterday's incident on her mind, trying to figure out the red string within all that had happened. After Sasuke had left her alone, she had fainted. Her mother told her that after collapsing in the forest someone had brought her home. It was too dark for her mother to recognize the person though. Sakura bit her lip. She wished the person to be Sasuke-kun. He was the only one who knew where she had been.<br>She also hoped Sasuke-kun to appear at the meeting place before Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. She had so much to ask and she couldn't wait until their mission ended. Before Naruto and Kakashi-sensei it would've been too awkward.

Sakura's heart was beating faster as her thoughts were back to Sasuke. She remembered how Sasuke had pushed her against the tree. How he had moved his face closer to hers and his breath had brushed her cheeks. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen there before. If she wasn't so sure her mind was romanticizing the whole situation, she would have thought it was something close to lust. She had really thought that the raven hair was about to kiss her... But then she remembered the annoyed look in his eyes before and after that moment. And combined to the feeling of daydreaming, she was pretty sure she really did imagine a big part of it.  
>Then there was the fact Sasuke had talked about Naruto. That Naruto was in love with her. Sakura shivered. Was Sasuke-kun trying to pair her with Naruto? Did he think they belonged together or did he just want her out of his sight? He seemed to have no idea of her feelings. That hurt.<p>

"Sakura-chan! Are you feeling better?" a blond boy wearing orange greeted as he run next to startled Sakura. Sakura was close to puke. Of course Naruto was the first one with her at the bridge when he was not expected to be. And what was with him asking how she was feeling? Sakura leaned on the railing breathing heavily. Was Naruto the person who had taken her home the previous day? Otherwise he wouldn't know about the occurrence.  
>Sakura straightened up, trying to smile for Naruto. She felt irritated being wrong, but at the same time she felt sorry for Naruto. It wasn't that Sakura didn't love him back. She really did. But only as a dear friend. Naruto had done so much for her... But she couldn't betray her strong feelings for Sasuke. That's why she decided to be strong.<p>

"Oh. Hi Naruto! So it was you who took me home yesterday, right? Thank you so much for the trouble!" she thanked and bowed quickly. Naruto was grinning with a look on his face that said he hadn't a clue what Sakura was talking about. Then his smile dropped.  
>"Did something happen to you yesterday? Are you okay!" he asked changing from overly positive to overly worried and kind of aggressive. Sakura crossed her arms before her face to keep her distance from hysterical Naruto, who was shaking her, hands stuck on her shoulders. Sasuke's words haunted in Sakura's head as Naruto was closer and tried to see her face dramatically.<p>

"No! Nothing! But you just said..." she stuttered. Naruto backed off. He seemed to think hard.  
>"I asked because you seemed to feel bad yesterday after our mission. You were very pale, like a ghost of yourself, Sakura-chan," he explained, placing his right hand on Sakura's forehead and the other on his own. Sakura stared the bridge below her feet.<br>"Odd. You're so red I could've sworn you're having a fever..." Naruto wondered twisting his face to amazement. Sakura's smile was soothing. She felt thankful for Naruto, but couldn't stop thinking about why he was doing it all for her. She had to get it off her head and change the subject...

"Oi! Sorry I'm late. You see I had to help a granny with her shoppings-" said a silver haired man, whose face was mainly hidden by his mask. He stood on the railing, open book on his right hand.  
>"Lies! LIES! You're always late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted waving his fist in the air. That was like a tradition. Kakashi was late and Naruto and Sakura yelled at him. Only this time, Sakura was silent.<br>"My bad, Naruto... Oh. That's unusual. Sasuke isn't here?" Kakashi wondered looking around him, trying to see if Sasuke was somewhere nearby. He wasn't. Sakura kept munching her lip. Where was Sasuke? Usually he stood on the bridge with her, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They didn't talk much. Even when Sakura tried to make contact with him. But Sakura knew Sasuke was eager to become stronger. He wouldn't skip any good possibility to train or find out how much progress he had already made. Maybe he didn't show up because of he and Naruto's fight...  
>Sakura turned her back on her teammate and sensei, leaning on the railing. She felt like puking again. Sasuke's words made her head spin. She didn't really listen what Naruto and Kakashi were talking about, before...<p>

"...We don't need that scaredy-cat Sasuke-teme. He's propably at home being emo," Naruto said carelessly with a voice mixed with hate and pity. Sakura felt her inner part wake up irritated. She marched behind Naruto and gave him a substantial hit on the face as he turned around. Naruto flew a couple of steps further, hitting his head on the railing of the bridge.  
>"I don't really understand what your stupid fight is about, but you really should try to appreciate such valuable friendship as you two have! Don't let some small issue come between you! That's stupid!" she yelled trying to keep her face from falling apart. She couldn't hold her tears. Naruto sat up looking at Sakura surprised and worried.<p>

"Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?"  
>Sasuke's face appeared on Sakura's mind, asking the same question Naruto did. Her tears couldn't stop. Her head felt like blowing up with all the complicated information. Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.<br>"Maybe we should give this mission to some other team and have a day off, 'kay? I think Sakura here needs a good night sleep right now, eh?" he requested with a soft impression on his eye. Sakura glared him asking "is it really okay?" and her sensei nodded, patting her shoulder gently.  
>"So you ARE ill, Sakura-chan! I know! Let me walk you home, ne?" Naruto grinned, standing up.<br>Sakura smiled thankfully. "Of course." she answered and wiped off her tears.  
>Should she ask Naruto about their fight? Even if she wouldn't, she was sure of one thing. When she'd get home and Naruto would leave, she would go straight to Sasuke's...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Should we go to Ichiraku? I'm sure you'd feel SO much better after a big bowl of ramen!" the blond boy shouted jumping around Sakura as they walked through the village. Sakura tried to smile as honestly as Naruto grinned, but it was very difficult. She fought with the feeling of crying.  
>"Sorry Naruto. I really want to go home." she answered rubbing the back of her head. Naruto stopped hopping around and grinned with a disappointed look in his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but smile sadly.<br>"That's okay, Sakura-chan! I guess you are really tired... I'm just wondering what you wanted to talk to me about?" he said turning to face Sakura. He locked his eyes to hers, there was no escaping. Sakura stopped walking. She swallowed a couple of times. She felt like something big had stuck in her throat.

"So you noticed..." she whispered so silently Naruto couldn't hear at all.  
>"I do have something to ask... And it's about the disagreement between you and Sasuke-kun." Sakura had a short pause. She had to see how Naruto was reacting.<br>Naruto stood some foots away from her. There was no one walking in the streets anymore. Only the two of them stood there without moving a finger. First drops of rain landed on Sakura's nose. She raised her eyes to the sky for a moment before laying them back on Naruto. He was stiff. His head was tilted forward, hiding his face from Sakura's glare. It was a bad sign for Sakura. She couldn't stand back anymore.

"What is your fight about? It must be something big. I just want to know! I need to know! Please, Naruto! I want to help you both get over that." she ended up begging. Naruto looked at her with mixed feelings. He looked like he was having a hard time coming up with how to answer.  
>Rain hit the ground harder and harder. Mixed in with the flavour of rain Sakura tasted something salty. Tears. She hadn't even noticed when her eyes had started to flood. Maybe she had already gotten used to crying...<p>

"You... You should ask Sasuke!" Naruto finally answered trying to sound careless and cool. Sakura wasn't surprised. She shook her head, which felt like shaking thousands of pounds of mass between her shoulders. "I didn't really understand his answer." Her cheeks felt warm.  
>Naruto stared the girl in amazement. "He... He actually said something about it? What… How… What did he say?" he asked his voice trembling. He looked like Sasuke could have ended the world with a couple of words.<br>Sakura was almost as terrified as he was. Her heart beat fast. What should she say? She couldn't possibly just tell Naruto what Sasuke had told her...? No! That would've been too awkward... That wasn't something she could say just like that to the person in question.  
>"I couldn't really hear what he said…" she lied, feeling quilt already.<br>Naruto thought for a second. Sakura couldn't read his expression. After making his mind, Naruto looked Sakura directly in her emerald eyes with full determination. Sakura's mind went blank. She knew what was coming.

"Uhm... Sakura-chan... You see, the truth is that I-"  
>Sakura was in panic. Was he confessing? Now? There? ...NOW? Naruto trembled while blushing and swallowing. Sakura was ready to collapse. Then he continued, "I... Sakura-chan! I love you!"<br>Sakura felt sick. Sick of quilt. Sick of being unable to return Naruto's feelings. She shivered squeezing her left arm. She hoped it would stop the shivering. After accomplishing the task, she had to seem relaxed so she freed her arm, landing her hands on her hips.  
>"What are you saying, Naruto? That's really lame you know! Stop joking!" she laughed her voice trembling like crazy. Her heart was about to stop from beating too hard. Naruto didn't laugh. He stared his feet, whispering "I'm serious, Sakura-chan." Sakura felt like dying. Tears blinded her reddened eyes. Her throat felt dry. She couldn't control herself anymore.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto... I'm so sorry.." she mumbled placing her hands on her face. She was already soaking wet from the rain still falling. "I love Sasuke-kun." she cried. It was quiet. The only noises that could be heard were rain hitting nearby roofs, wind and Sakura's crying.  
>Then, suddenly, Naruto bursted into hysteric laughter. Sakura lifted her head to see if her teammate had lost it forever. "Of course. Of course, Sakura-chan! I guess you are the lame one after all!" Sakura could only watch as the blondie made a total fool of himself. Then... she smiled. Then she even laughed with him. She finally understood how much she really loved her team, her friends, Naruto... and especially Sasuke. She laughed even though she didn't see anything beyond her tears.<br>Naruto made an eye contact with Sakura. There were marks of disappointment in his eyes, but mainly he seemed pretty fine, even a bit curious.

"If that's the case, you should try asking Sasuke again. He's a total nutcase, you know. I really wonder what you see in him..."  
>"Naruto!" Sakura giggled punching Naruto playfully. She was happy she hadn't ruined their relationship…<br>Now all there was to ask Sasuke again. She really wondered why everything was like a big mystery…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction! I've received really nice reviews, thank you ! Silent whispers of love is nearing its finale as the next chapter will be last one. I hope you'll enjoy it! Here's chapter 4. Please, enjoy!

After Naruto had left Sakura in front of her house, she started encouraging herself. She had to face Sasuke. She had to ask him again about the reason that his and Naruto's fight concerned. And now... There was something more. She was ready to confess her feelings to Sasuke. Naruto was being honest with her and she had turned him down. She had to make it up for him. She had to be strong. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair for Naruto. Even if Sasuke didn't feel the same, she would tell him how much she really cared about him.  
>If she didn't, she couldn't face Naruto or Sasuke again. But more importantly she couldn't face herself anymore.<p>

Sakura was nervous and walked extremely slow along the flooding street to the Uchiha mansion. The rain hadn't stopped and Sakura was like a wet dog. She hadn't even gone in at home. She hadn't said anything to her mum and she knew she was going to hear about it later, especially because it was late already. They had stood in the rain with Naruto much longer than she had expected.

After arriving at the Uchiha clan's part of Konoha Sakura felt her nervousness worsen. Everywhere around her was pitch-black. There were no lights, no people, no nothing. Just empty houses filled with silence and darkness. The only house, which had a tiny light coming from inside, was where Sasuke lived. Sakura stopped before that house raising her fist against the door. She couldn't knock. She started to feel miserable. She asked herself, "What would it change, if you told him what you feel? Would it make him happy? Would he give up on his revenge because of you?" Even if she knew that wasn't the case, she was ready to try. She would soften him with her love if he'd accept her. If he didn't - That far Sakura hadn't thought yet.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked the door with her trembling fist. For a moment, she hoped Sasuke hadn't heard her silent knock. She turned and stepped one step away from the door. That was when the door opened and the boy appeared from behind it.  
>"Sakura...?" Sasuke wondered staring Sakura's wet back. Sakura turned around grinning. She felt so stupid. Of course Sasuke had heard. That was what she really wanted... Right?<br>"Good evening, Sasuke-kun! How are you?" she greeted and soon after that, sneezed. Sasuke stared her for a moment without saying a word. Sakura felt naked under the glare of her loved one. She had wet clothes on and her hair was messy. How hadn't she noticed that earlier?  
>Sasuke grabbed the blushing girl's wrist and guided her in. Sakura was confused. She felt Sasuke's warm hand tightly around her wrist. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to feel Sasuke's heart beat.<p>

After she opened her eyes, she noticed they stood before a room that was very likely a bathroom. She turned to look at Sasuke with a questioning stare that said "why?"  
>"You're wet from the rain. You should get changed before you catch cold." he answered like he'd read Sakura's mind. His eyes were caught somewhere near the roof, away from Sakura. She thought she saw a blush on his cheeks. But that wasn't possible – Uchihas didn't blush, right? Then she came up with another problem, looking down her feet.<br>"I don't have any spare clothes with me..." she mumbled, blushing heavily. She hadn't noticed Sasuke had held her wrist 'till he let go. She pressed her wrist gently, smiling. Sasuke left for a second, bringing Sakura a pile of clothes.

"They may be a bit oversized for you..." he said and pushed the pile to Sakura. After doing so, he left again without a word. Sakura got into the bathroom and took a better look at the pile on her hands. They were all men's clothes. Sasuke's clothes. Sakura went all red from embarrassment and locked the door in a hurry. She leaned on the door, hugging the pile without noticing it herself. Soft. They smelled good, too. She decided to put them somewhere they wouldn't get wet and quickly undressed, placing her own clothes to dry.

Sakura took a nice warm shower. She had some time to think. She was in Sasuke's house. There wasn't a single soul except her and Sasuke. She was taking a shower. And she had to wear Sasuke's clothes. She smiled. She really was ready to tell him...


	5. Chapter 5

After Sakura had dried her hair and dressed Sasuke's t-shirt and pants, her confidence took a close call to zero. She sat on the floor eyes closed. Once again she was closer to telling her feelings. Her hands were shaking. She tried to calm down. It wouldn't be that bad... right? She would tell him her feelings, he would most likely turn her down and everything would be normal… Except her broken heart and the relationship between her and Sasuke. That didn't really help the situation... Her feelings would never die, Sasuke would only be aware of them. It didn't matter whatever he liked her back or not. Or so she wanted to think.

Sakura took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she stood up, tightened the shirt's tail tied around her hips and opened the door.  
>"Done?"<br>Sakura freaked out. Sasuke was standing right next to the door leaning to the wall. His eyes burned Sakura's cheeks with their intense stare. Sakura turned her head away from him in a hurt way. "How long has he stood there..?" she wondered in her mind.  
>"I.. My clothes are still there so could you please not go there before I leave?" she asked, embarrassed.<br>Sasuke stood straight, snorting, "Whatever. I guess you had something to talk about?" Sakura nodded. Her heart was beating heavily.

Sasuke motioned her to follow him and led her to a small room, which had a futon, low table, a couple of floor pillows and shelves with books and photos and such. Sakura guessed it was Sasuke's room. Her eyes wandered around the room, studying every little detail in it. She smiled as she calmed down a bit. Sitting in Sasuke's room was like a dream. Sasuke coughed. He looked a bit anxious. Sakura smiled as if saying "Sorry". She had to control her mind. First she should ask then confess. Yeah!

"I guess you still want to know about me and Naruto, right? Aren't you a handful..." Sasuke said before Sakura could even start, rolling his eyes. Sakura swallowed. She felt sad. Sasuke really did hate her...  
>"In fact... Yes. But there's more..."<br>"Did you ask Naruto?" he asked strictly. Sakura's eyes wandered again when she nodded. Sasuke blinked his eyes suspiciously. He didn't meet Sakura's eyes when he almost whispered, "Then I guess you are aware..." Sakura bit her lip.  
>"No! He didn't tell me a thing. He just... I guess 'just' is a rude word considering the situation... He confessed to me. But I didn't return his feelings... I… I couldn't," she had a small pause. Sasuke's eyes were as black as the night and his facial expression was tense. Sakura swallowed a couple of times trying to control her tears. She felt hot. "Everything will be ok..." she kept repeating in her mind. Breathe. She was ready.<p>

Sakura rised her more confident eyes to meet Sasuke's. She moisturized her lips and opened her mouth to slip the truth out.  
>"I couldn't return his feelings because... Sasuke-kun. I've always been in love with you..."<br>Silence filled the room. Sasuke's expression was blank. He raised his hand on his face.  
>Sakura panicked.<p>

"I... umm... I understand. I really do understand if you don't feel anything for me, Sasuke-kun! And I'm fine with it. I just wanted you to know..." she yelled about to cry. She closed her eyes tingling from all the salty water she had shed that day. Of course he wouldn't answer! Of course she was left without love... Sakura wasn't aware of what was happening. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist and in a second, she found herself laying her back against the floor.  
>When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke upon her, looking straight into her eyes.<br>"Wh.."  
>"Say that once more, Sakura."<br>Sakura blinked.  
>"What you said. Repeat it!" Sasuke demanded. He looked very serious and Sakura felt a bit frightened. What was happening?<p>

"I... love you?" she repeated hesitantly. Slowly Sasuke's face came closer to hers and soon she felt smooth lips pushed against hers. Sakura was so shocked about what had happened she couldn't even respond to his kiss. Her heart was pounding harder than ever before. Sasuke moved his face next to Sakura's ear.  
>"Here's something I realized thanks to Naruto. He wasn't so delighted about it..."<br>Sakura held her breath. To make sure she wasn't dreaming, she bit her lip hard. No. Not a dream.  
>Sasuke pressed his lips against her ear to silently whisper, "I... Love... You... Sakura."<br>Sakura felt a warm wave travel through her body. Sasuke had moved his head back to see how the girl cried the tears of happiness. They sat up, Sakura leaning against Sasuke's chest.  
>"I.. I'm so happy. Are you sure this is not a dream?" she sobbed. Sasuke brought her closer and kissed her again. This time she responded to the kiss, which had a slightly salty taste.<br>"I guess that's a no." she whispered and pressed her head against Sasuke's chest. There she was leaning against the man of her dreams, crying her eyes out and getting soft, loving kisses.  
>"I could get used to this." she laughed after one more kiss.<br>"Oh. You will." Sasuke said silently. Sakura smiled. The silent whisper of love had reached their hearts and bloomed into a rose.

"I heard you had some disagreements with the Uchiha kid, Naruto." said a young teacher from the ninja academy, who was sitting right next to Naruto at Ichiraku. Naruto nodded mouth full of ramen.  
>"Yeah... I guess that's solved already, Iruka-sensei... And teme won." he sighed. His blue eyes showed sadness for a second. Iruka tilted his head.<br>"Well... Uh. What was the reason then?" he asked scratching the tip of his nose. Naruto grinned.  
>"Sakura-chan. I happened to question what was going on in Sasuke's head and after a long interrogation got an answer I wasn't expecting... So he ended up taking her before my nose..."<br>"Oh... I'm sorry." Iruka mumbled. He was embarrassed to make Naruto feel uncomfortable.  
>"That's ok, Iruka-sensei. In fact, I knew she was in love with him. And kinda the other way too. And it's not that serious. I've got to go on... Hinata's kinda cute..." Naruto explained, grinning happily. Iruka smiled, relieved of the boys enthusiasm.<br>Nothing was the same as before, but maybe the change was to the better. Even though Sakura got scolded because of her late homecoming...

…..

Hope you've enjoyed the story! I'm a bit sick at the moment, so I can't think of anything wise to say, but thanks for reading! ^^ I'm happy you've read it. I'll be working on a new fanfiction soon if I have time


End file.
